The Heart Won't Lie
by cutechica
Summary: Gordo and Lizzie haven't seen each other since they broke things off after graduation. So, what happens at the 10 year reunion?


The Heart Won't Lie

A/N: This takes place at the 10 year reunion of the gang's high school class, which makes them about 28 years old. Miranda and Lizzie are roommates. But they haven't heard from Gordo since he left for college and broke up with Lizzie since they wouldn't be near each other. Just thought I'd give you guys some background info!!

Disclaimer: Oh yeah, I really own "Lizzie McGuire." *Rolls eyes* I wish!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"God, Miranda," 28-year-old Lizzie McGuire yelled at her roommate and best friend, "could ya be any slower?" "I'm almost done!" Miranda Sanchez yelled back. "Give me 30 seconds." True to her word, Miranda emerged from the bathroom at the little apartment her and Lizzie shared 30 seconds later. "Told ya!" Miranda said. "Whatever, Randa. Let's just leave so we're not late!" Lizzie and Miranda grabbed their purses and ran out to Lizzie's BMW. Miranda looked over and Lizzie and could tell she was nervous. "Don't worry, Lizzie," she said. "He'll be there and you guys will patch things up." Lizzie smiled. "I hope you're right, Miranda. I hope you're right."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

~Looking back over the years

Of all the things I've always meant to say

But the words didn't come easily

So many times through empty fears

Of all the nights I tried to pick up the phone

So scared of who might be answering~  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

They pulled into their old school parking lot about 30 minutes later. They were about 10 minutes late, but they weren't the only ones. They ran into the school cafeteria and were overcome with so many memories. "Hey guys!" a familiar voice called. They turned around. "Kate!" they both screamed. The three girls ran towards each other and had a group hug near the door. "Kate!" Lizzie said. "How's your life?" "Well," Kate started, "I got married!" "Oh my God!" Miranda shouted. "When? Who?" "About 4 years ago to Larry Tudgeman," Kate said smiling. "Really?" Both girls just stared at her. "Yeah," Kate smiled at their shocked expressions. "We have a 3-year-old girl named Anna." "That's great, Kate," Lizzie said, hugging her. Just then, Miranda tapped on her shoulder. "Lizzie, look over there."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

~You try to live your life from day to day

But seeing you across the room tonight

Just gives me away~

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Oh my God." Lizzie stared at the person across the room. Every emotion she thought she had buried, every feeling she thought she'd gotten rid of, suddenly came rushing back. All she could do was stare at the guy she wanted more than anything in the world. The guy who unknowingly broke her heart 10 years ago. "Gordo," she whispered.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

~Cause the heart won't lie

Sometimes life gets in the way

But there's one that that won't change

I know I've tried

The heart won't lie

You can live your alibi

Who can see you're lost inside a foolish disguise

The heart won't lie~  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Gordo, or David, as he was now called, sat at a table on the far side of the room by himself. As he sat there, he thought about all the times he spent with Lizzie and Miranda, his best friends. He couldn't help but think that he made a mistake when he suggested that he and Lizzie go their separate ways after high school. Now, some other guy probably had her. God, why did he let her go?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

~Long after tonight

Will you still hear my voice on the radio

Old desires make us act carelessly

Long after tonight, after the fire

After the scattered ashes fly

Through the four winds blown and gone

Will you come back to me~  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Someone tapped him on his shoulder. He turned around and looked up at Larry Tudgeman. "Hey, Gordo," Larry looked at the young man concerned, "are you okay?" "Yeah, Larry." Gordo tried to look convincing. "I'm just thinking, that's all." "About a certain blonde beauty?" Larry asked, his eyes glowing mischievously. "Huh?" Gordo looked at Larry confused. "Look over there."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

~You try to live your life from day to day

But seeing you across the room tonight

Just gives me away~  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Gordo stared at her. His feelings for her returned. Or had they ever left? She looked beautiful, and, to both his amazement and delight, unattached. She was staring at him, too. He realized what he needed to do. It was the same thing he should have done 10 years ago. He quickly got up and headed towards Lizzie, never once noticing the thumbs-up that Larry flashed to Kate and Miranda. "Lizzie," he whispered to himself, "I'm on my way."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

~Cause the heart won't lie

Sometimes life gets in the way

But there's one thing that won't change

I know I've tried

The heart won't lie

You can live your alibi

Who can see you're lost inside a foolish disguise

The heart won't lie

The heart won't lie~  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A/N: Should I do a sequel?? Let me know what ya think!! Hope ya enjoyed!


End file.
